A Garota do Cabelo Lavanda
by Arabella A. Hilst
Summary: Embora Ichijouji Ken fosse um gênio, lidar com interações humanas não era o seu forte. Por isso, quando começou a perceber que Inoue Miyako não era apenas uma boa amiga, as coisas começaram a ficar realmente complicadas. KENYAKO
1. Chapter 1

**Digimon não me pertence**

**Título:** A Garota do Cabelo Lavanda

**Gênero:** Amizade/Romance

**Anime/Mangá:** Digimon

**Personagens:** Ichijouji Ken e Inoue Miyako

**Classificação:** T (16+)

**Nota:** Essa é uma obra de ficção, elementos da obra original podem ser alterados para melhor compatibilidade com a história.

**Nota 2:** Cada capítulo gira em torno de um tema principal, mas todos os capítulos são ligados entre si. Sugestões de temas sempre são bem-vindos.

**Nota 3:** Os nomes dos personagens seguem o original japonês.

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Tema:** Conforto

QUESTÕES DESCONFORTÁVEIS

Havia uma única coisa na vida com a qual Ichijouji Ken não se sentia confortável, essa coisa era ser Ichijouji Ken. Não importava de que forma olhasse sempre parecia algo ruim e negativo ser ele mesmo. Toda vez que saia na rua as pessoas olhavam e apontavam. No colégio sempre tinha alguém cochichando ao seu redor. Sempre haveria alguém para lembrá-lo de que não passava de uma sombra do que fora no passado.

Desde que o conflito havia acabando no Digimundo, o garoto realmente achou que sua vida seria mais fácil. Suas únicas preocupações seriam o colégio e o tempo gasto com os amigos, mas descobriu que os humanos podiam ser tão cruéis quanto os Digimon. Se eles não infligiam dor através de planos malignos e agressões, sabiam muito bem como fazer isso apenas com meia dúzia de palavras e ações. Ken yinha que lidar com olhar severo e desconfiado dos professores, os rumores que circulavam entre os alunos, estranhos que o abordavam no caminho de volta para casa.

Por mais que tentasse levar uma vida normal, de um garoto de dezesseis anos, Ichijouji Ken não era como os outros adolescentes. Ele era o garoto gênio que figurara em dezenas de capas de revistas quando criança, o menino brilhante que sempre aparecia na TV, o orgulho japonês. Claro que todos esperavam o melhor desempenho dele, e por isso, mesmo que ele estivesse fora dos holofotes, ainda criava-se uma grande expectativa quando seu nome era citado.

Por isso, ele até entendia a reação de seus colegas de sala quando as notas do bimestre saíram e ele não estava no topo da lista. Ken era o sexto melhor aluno do colégio, mas isso era muito pouco para o garoto gênio e a partir de então foi obrigado a ouvir que na verdade ele sempre fora uma farsa, uma grande jogada de marketing da família Ichijouji. Queria dizer que isso não incomodava, mas estaria mentindo. Qualquer outro aluno estaria satisfeitíssimo com uma sexta colocação, mas ele não poderia se dar ao luxo por isso. Quando algum colega errava uma questão a sala agia normalmente, mas ele se errava era motivo de chacota por toda semana. Sempre haveria a desnecessária cobrança por ser Ichijouji Ken.

E ali estava ele, após mais um final de bimestre, sentado solitário em um banco no pátio do colégio, observando o céu brilhante do verão. Uma brisa leve arrastava as nuvens brancas e fofas através do céu radiante e isso lhe trazia um pouco de conforto.

"Você realmente não deveria se importar com isso." Uma voz alta e estridente ecoou em seu ouvido e só então percebeu que Inoue Miyako estava sentada ao seu lado. "Você até subiu duas posições." E sorriu.

Ken sorriu de volta, mas não respondeu. Era um sorriso simples, ligeiramente amargo e sem graça, mas que combinava perfeitamente com seu estado de espirito. Ele estava realmente chateado, mas não era apenas por causa das notas.

"Não faz diferença para eles se eu sou o sexto ou o primeiro, só vai estar suficiente bom quando eu tiver 100% na nota." Seu olhar se desviou para o céu e se prendeu em uma nuvem que se parecia com cachorro.

"Faz diferença para você?" A garota perguntou astuta.

Mas Ken não respondeu novamente. Mesmo que superasse a questão das notas sempre haveria outro empecilho. Quantas vezes não ouvira dos colegas de classe que ele fugira de casa só para se aparecer, que no final de contas era só um pirralho arrogante e mimado, que os meses desaparecidos eram o argumento perfeito para justificar seu fraco desempenho nos últimos anos. No final sempre haveria algo para ser criticado, sempre haveria algo do seu passado para ser relembrado e denegrido.

"O ensino médio não dura tanto tempo, em breve você estará livre dessa gente, as pessoas na faculdade..."

"Vão pensar da mesma forma. Eu sou o menino gênio, preciso criar algo importante que mude o destino da humanidade. Se eu não fizer no mínimo isso, serei sou mais um verme insignificante e passarei o resto da vida vendo pessoas apontarem o dedo e dizerem que sou uma farsa." Ele a interrompeu. A frase foi despejada de uma única vez, coberta de amargura e tristeza.

"Ken, você não pode mudar seu passado..."

"Eu sei." Ele finalmente olhou para ela, os olhos carregados de tristeza e dor. O passado ia muito além de ser o garoto brilhante das capas de revista. Ele teria que viver para sempre com as lembranças do garoto negligenciado pelos pais, a criança invejosa do irmão, o tirano que massacrou dezenas no Digimundo. Não importava o que fizesse, ele nunca poderia mudar quem ele era ou apagar o que fizera, sempre haveria alguém para lembrá-lo de tudo o que seu nome significava.

"Você não pode passar sua vida toda esperando a aprovação de todos." Ela puxou uma mecha do cabelo violáceo e colocou atrás da orelha.

"Eu sei, mas é difícil quando todos estão te julgando." Deu um muxoxo e encarou o chão.

'"Nem todos estão te julgando." Afirmou categórica.

"Quem não está?" Questionou desconfiado.

"Eu não estou."

Ken encarou a menina ao seu lado, o rosto estava sério, mas os olhos demonstravam cordialidade e acolhimento. Sempre que se sentia para baixo, Miyako aparecia misteriosamente com alguma palavra de consolo. Por mais que ele tivesse certeza que ela não entendia como ele se sentia, como seu passado o assombrava e como se arrependia de não poder mudar o mal que fizera, era sempre Miyako que o fazia sentir-se bem. Uma palavra, um gesto, a coisa mais simples que fosse, mas quando isso acontecia, por alguns minutos, ele ficava confortável consigo mesmo.

"Eu não tenho certeza se gosto de quem eu sou." Admitiu. Ele não se odiava, mas odiava carregar o peso de ser quem era.

"Eu gosto." Ela sorriu. Levantou-se e ajeitou as roupas. "E eles também gostam." Meneou a cabeça para direita e só então Ken percebeu que Daisuke, Takeru e Hikari estavam há alguns metros espiando, não muito disfarçadamente, a dupla conversar. Ele acenou para o grupo e recebeu de Daisuke um constrangido aceno em resposta. Ken tinha amigos agora, pessoas que o aceitavam como ele era, sem ficar exigindo explicações e pondo rótulos. "Além disso, nossos somos seus amigos." Miyako completou. "Se os garotos da sua sala continuarem a te chatear, é só avisar que vamos dar um jeito neles." Enfatizou a frase dando um soco na palma da mão.

Ken sorriu, mas dessa vez foi um sorriso autêntico e bonito, daqueles que raramente ele dava. Como sempre, Miyako sempre tinha uma palavra de consolo e sempre o fazia sentir-se confortável em ser Ichijouji Ken.

* * *

Se tudo der certo, a fic deve ser atualizada diariamente. Então torçam para que meu cronograma não vire uma bagunça enorme.

Reviews são sempre bem-vindos e fazem o autor muito feliz.


	2. Chapter 2

Tema: Medo

* * *

SOBRE CIÚMES E CRESCIMENTO

"Então até o Ken está interessado na Hikari-chan?" Questionou Motomiya Daisuke com uma carranca. Os garotos estavam no intervalo do almoço e o garoto dos cabelos escuros acabou engasgando com o suco que bebia. Ele devolveu um olhar incrédulo para amigo tentando descobrir se aquilo não era nenhum tipo de piada.

"Qual é, Daisuke?" Takeru tentou intervir, sorrindo como sempre fazia. O loiro sempre se divertia com as crises de ciúmes de Motomiya, era um prazer sádico que desfrutava.

"Claro que não, Motomiya-kun." Ichijouji afirmou veemente. Aquilo com certeza era uma ideia muito estranha. Hikari era bonita sim, mas com certeza não fazia seu tipo e muito provavelmente ele também não fazia o dela.

Motomiya Daisuke, Takaishi Takeru e Ichijouji Ken se reuniam todos os dias debaixo da mesma árvore no pátio principal do colégio para almoçarem juntos, era essa a rotina, desde que ingressaram na Academia T. para cursar o ensino médio. A ideia de estudarem na Academia T. havia surgido de comum acordo entre os digiescolhidos, era o mesmo colégio onde Taichi, Yamato, Sora e Koushiro tinham estudado antes de irem para a faculdade, e parecia uma boa oportunidade para que todos estudassem juntos, já que Ichijouji cursara todo o ginasial em um colégio diferente. Assim, com exceção de Iori que era o mais novo e de Inoue, que era mais velha e já estudava no local, os digiescolhidos se esforçaram nos estudos para passarem nos exames da escola. Todos ingressaram, mas para o azar de Ken, ficara em uma turma diferente dos amigos e seus colegas de classe não eram muito cordiais, se resumindo a responder os seus "bons dias" da forma mais maquinal possível. Assim, os intervalos eram os únicos momentos onde realmente podia relaxar e se divertir. Por isso, a pergunta de Daisuke realmente o pegara desprevenido.

"Você tem olhado muito para ela ultimamente." Encarou Daisuke fazendo careta.

"Não, é que..." Ken sentiu as palavras lhe fugirem da mente e o rosto começar a corar. Prezava muito a amizade com Daisuke e não queria confusões por causa de um mal entendido. "Na verdade, eu tenho reparado nela, realmente." Admitiu com um muxoxo.

"Ahá! Eu sabia. O charme da Hikari-chan atinge a todos." Daisuke gritou escandalosamente, enquanto apontava o dedo indicador para Ichijouji de maneira acusadora. "Mas sabia que você não tem a menor chance com ela, pois o coração da Hikari-chan pertence a mim." Se gabou.

Takeru precisou conter a vontade de rir histericamente, enquanto Ken apenas revirou os olhos. Era verdade que ele vinha reparando na Yagami nas últimas semanas, mas não era porque estava interessado nela.

"A Yagami-san não tem passado muito tempo conosco." Constatou.

"Bem, ela fez amizade com as garotas da nossa sala bem rápido." Informou Takeru, coçando o queixo. "Acho que é normal que as garotas queiram passar um tempo umas com as outras."

"Bem... Eu concordo, mas ela me parece diferente desde que ingressamos no colegial."

"Diferente como?" Questionou o loiro, interessado.

A verdade é que Ken não sabia muito bem como explicar a mudança que notara em Hikari. Ela parecia mais fofa, mais feminina talvez, mas com certeza estava muito mais vaidosa. Ele percebera que ela estava deixando o cabelo crescer e sempre usava alguma presilha enfeitando as madeixas. Também notara o uniforme estava sempre impecável, as unhas coloridas, o rosto maquiado. Ela sorria de um jeito mais fofo e chamativo e passava muito tempo com as novas colegas de sala, raramente tendo tempo para seus amigos mais antigos. Não que tudo isso fosse um defeito, parecia uma transformação normal que toda garota ginasial sofria quando entrava no ensino médio. As garotas da sua turma também exageravam no penteado, se preocupavam muito com a maquiagem e em que imagem passavam para os garotos. Talvez isso fosse uma espécie de rito de passagem da infância para a vida adulta. Mas olhando para Daisuke, Takeru e para si mesmo, eles ainda pareciam o mesmo trio de idiotas do ano anterior.

O garoto tentou explicar, da melhor maneira que conseguiu as mudanças que notara em Hikari e que se estendiam as outras garotas, enquanto eles pareciam os mesmos de sempre. Percebeu um olhar assombrado, de quem não entendeu muita coisa, vindo de Daisuke e outro mais sério e analítico, vindo de Takeru.

"Dizem que as garotas amadurecem mais rápido que os garotos." O loiro coçou os cabelos, sem estar muito certo da resposta. "Mas você não precisa se preocupar com isso." Sorriu.

"Isso?" Ken balançou a cabeça sem entender.

"Hikari-chan não tem passado muito tempo conosco, mas não quer dizer que não seja mais nossa amiga. E todos nós não vamos deixar de ser amigos só porque nos tornaremos adultos algum dia." Sorriu perspicaz.

Não era exatamente o fato de Hikari estar mais bonita ou das outras garotas sofrerem o mal da "protagonista shoujo quando ingressa no colegial" que afligia o adolescente dos cabelos escuros. O problema era Hikari estar crescendo e os deixando para trás. Ken tinha medo de ser esquecido quando todos fossem adultos. Na verdade, percebeu pelas palavras delicadas do amigo que Takeru também dividia esse receio, ele não era o único com medo de crescer.

Ken sorriu de volta, aliviado por alguém entender seus temores.

"Na verdade, isso é mentira." Respondeu Daisuke, saindo de sua própria alienação. Os outros adolescentes trocaram um olhar significativo e ficaram esperando o ruivo concluir. "Isso que você disse das garotas amadurecerem antes." Explicou ao ver a expressão de dúvida nos rostos dos amigos.

"Por que diz isso, Daisuke?" Indagou Takaishi, duvidoso de se realmente deveria ter feito tal pergunta.

"Ué, é só olhar para a Miyako. Ela continua a mesma monstrenga estranha e escandalosa de sempre. Não tem nada de mais nela. Não melhorou em nada e..."

"Quem não melhorou em nada?" Uma voz feminina soou extremamente ameaçadora.

Daisuke se virou, apenas para ver Inoue Miyako parada atrás de si, as mãos na cintura e o rosto furioso. Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas ela o impediu com uma saraivada de insultos que o garoto não perdeu tempo para retrucar.

A amiga de Miyako, com quem a garota tinha almoçado lançou um olhar de reprovação para a jovem dos cabelos violáceos. Afinal de contas, não pegava bem uma garota do segundo ano discutir com moleques do primeiro, ainda mais com argumentos que fariam uma criança do quinto ano se envergonhar. Entretanto, Takeru e Ken estavam sorrindo. Um dia todos eles cresceriam e teriam suas responsabilidades de adultos, mas isso não significava que eles precisariam deixar de amigos.

* * *

Reviews são sempre bem-vindos!


	3. Chapter 3

Tema: Ciúme

* * *

QUEM ELA ADMIRA

"Então, você gosta da Miyako?" Daisuke perguntou em misto de inocência e provocação. E lá se fora outro almoço arruinado, Ichijouji Ken engasgou com o suco que bebia, sentiu o liquido parar na garganta e voltar, mas sem passagem pela boca, acabou saindo pelo nariz. Era uma sensação horrível, mas não tão horrível quanto ser indagado por esse tipo de pergunta.

"Que tipo de pergunta é essa, Motomiya-san?" A voz saiu engraçada, enquanto tentava regularizar a respiração e se limpar.

"Ué, se você não gosta da Hikari, só pode gostar dela." Conclui genialmente.

Takaishi e Ichijouji trocaram olhares. Realmente era difícil entender o que se passava na cabeça do ruivo. No dia anterior estava morrendo de ciúmes dos olhares que Ken lançava para a Yagami e agora tentava empurrá-lo para Inoue. Será que uni-lo com a garota de óculos era uma estratégia para ter certeza que ele ficaria fora do caminho da Hikari. Mas se era assim, então por que não arranjá-la para Takeru, que com certeza, era um obstáculo muito maior.

"Você só conversa com elas duas, então só pode ser uma delas." Explicou Daisuke ao ver a cara de incompreensão dos amigos. Como eles não podiam entender uma situação tão simples?

"Quer dizer que ele só pode gostar de uma garota com quem conversa?" Questionou Takeru, sem ver lógica nenhuma nessa linha de pensamento.

"Então, você tem um amor platônico? Por quem?" Os olhos do adolescente brilharam de curiosidade.

"Eu não gosto de ninguém." Afirmou Ken, tentando por fim a conversa. Por que de repente, Daisuke decidira entrar nesses papos estranhos e querer lhe arranjar uma namorada. E por que a sua resposta não soara tão sincera quanto deveria?

"Mesmo?" Motomiya parecia bastante desconfiado da resposta. "Bem, desde que você não se apaixone pela Hikari..."

=8=

Sexta-feira era o dia da semana que os digiescolhidos se encontravam, Daisuke, Takeru e Miyako não tinham atividades em seus clubes (futebol, basquete e informática, respectivamente) e Hida Iori saia do colégio mais cedo. Assim, o grupo sempre se encontrava em uma cafeteria próxima a estação para colocarem o assunto em dia e programar algum evento para o final de semana.

Talvez pela conversa que tivera mais cedo com Daisuke, Ken não conseguia se sentir muito confortável na companhia das garotas. Olhar para Hikari seria o mesmo que receber um olhar de fuzilamento do amigo. Mas desviar para Inoue, significaria perceber um risinho condescendente estampado na cara de Motomiya. Assim, ele tentava estabelecer comunicação apenas com Takeru e Iori, mas não estava se saindo muito bem nisso. Parecia que quanto mais evitava cruzar seus olhar com os das meninas, mais necessidade sentia de vê-las.

"Você está bem?" Miyako perguntou e Ken só percebeu que era com ele quando ela o cutucou no ombro com o dedo.

"Ah, sim. Estou ótimo." Sorriu amarelo.

Miyako torceu os lábios e arqueou as sobrancelhas, estava na cara que o jovem estava mentindo. Ichijouji não era do tipo de ficar perdido em pensamentos, mas se ele não queria entrar no assunto, ela achava melhor deixar passar.

"Bem, como eu ia dizendo..." Ela se ajeitou na cadeira e prosseguiu, agora que tinha a atenção do adolescente. "Koushiro-kun está indo muito bem na faculdade. Ele vai apresentar um importante trabalho em breve e se tudo der certo, ele poderá estudar na Europa. Não é fantástico?" Contou empolgada. Os olhos da garota brilhavam e ela gesticulava muito, hábito que tinha quando realmente estava animada com algo.

Ken concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Ficava feliz por Izumi, mas algo dentro dele não estava completamente feliz. Talvez fosse o excesso de empolgação da garota ou a maneira como ela se referia ao senpai.

"Ele está estudando algoritmos de Dijkstra[1], parece que encontrou uma solução mais eficiente para resolver o nó de..." Mas Ken não estava prestando atenção. Embora fosse o único além de Miyako que poderia se interessar pelo assunto, sua mente estava bem distante dali.

Era engraçado como a garota ficava eufórica toda vez que via Izumi ou falava sobre ele. Ela o considerava um gênio da informática, um modelo a ser seguido, alguém para ser verdadeiramente admirado. Ela o achava bonito, inteligente e esperto. Além disso, o garoto era extremamente paciente para ensinar-lhe coisas novas e dividir seus conhecimentos com a jovem. Eles tinham a mesma paixão por informática, gostavam dos mesmos livros e dos mesmos filmes e no final, ambos funcionaram como o cérebro do grupo entre os digiescolhidos. Eles eram uma combinação perfeita, um casal adorável...

Ken sentiu-se incomodado ao pensar nesse tipo de coisa. Inoue era a amiga que sempre estava lá para dar uma mão, que sempre topava uma bagunça, que gostava de tagarelar aleatoriamente. Se ela tivesse um namorado, mesmo que fosse Izumi, ela teria que dividir seu tempo entre eles e o rapaz e com certeza, não teria tanto tempo livre para ficar parolando sobre algoritmos de Dijkstra.

Além disso, toda essa admiração fanática que a adolescente de óculos mantinha pelo guardião da sabedoria, ela também já nutrira por ele. Mesmo preso em sua própria ambição quando encarnou o Kaizer, o garoto sabia que a menina mantinha uma admiração velada por ele. Ainda se lembrava da cara de boba-alegre que ela fizera enquanto seu time disputava uma partida contra o time de Daisuke. Lembrava-se dos gritos dela na arquibancada, torcendo pelo time rival só porque ele era um dos titulares. Era engraçado como todo o respeito e admiração evaporaram quando Inoue descobriu que ele era o Kaiser. E era triste constatar que aqueles sentimentos nunca voltaram.

Eram amigos agora, e ele era mais próximo dela do que jamais fora de qualquer garota. Era ela quem o tirava da fossa, o fazia cair na real, que o motivava e sempre o lembrava de que o passado era passado e o que importava era quem ele era agora. Ela sempre aparecia com comidinhas diferentes, roubadas do estabelecimento da família e sempre programava algo para fazerem juntos, mesmo que fosse um simples passeio no parque com seus Digimon. Daisuke não fora o primeiro a insinuar que a proximidade entre eles significasse mais do que amizade, mas Miyako não se importava com esses rumores, e ele julgou que não deveria se importar também. Mas ele reconhecia como era ótimo tê-la sempre por perto, tão amigável e solícita. Mas talvez ele desejasse mais, desejasse que ela falasse dele com aquela mesma empolgação, que o admirasse, que gostasse dele como gostara antes.

"Ken-kun?" Miyako agitou as mãos diante do adolescente, até que finalmente ele piscou e pareceu realmente vê-la e não olhar através dela como fizera até então. "Você está meio estranho hoje, aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Ichijouji correu os olhos pela mesa e viu o olhar preocupação estampado nos rostos dos amigos. Pela expressão, ele deveria realmente estar agindo estranho e se perguntou quanto tempo ficara fora do ar, mergulhado em pensamentos. Sorriu sem graça e pegou sua mochila.

"Eu estou bem, só estou um pouco cansado. É melhor eu ir." Levantou-se e fez uma rápida mesura, mas antes que pudesse sair, Miyako se levantou também.

"É melhor eu ir com você, seu rosto está muito pálido."

"Não, está tudo bem. Não precisa se incomodar." Ken não tinha certeza do porque, mas sua voz gaguejou e ele sentiu todo o sangue subir para o rosto. Definitivamente, estar com Miyako agora não seria uma ideia muito boa.

"Tudo bem, Miyako-chan, eu o acompanho." Takeru estava de pé, jogando a mochila sobre os ombros.

"Mas..."

"Está tudo bem, eu já estava de saída também." O loiro sorriu e caminhou na direção de Ken. O adolescente de cabelos negros pareceu não entender, mas intimamente deu graças a Deus e acompanhou o caçula da família Ishida.

Takeru acompanhou Ken até a estação, o garoto era o que morava mais longe do colégio e precisava pegar o metrô diariamente para vir à escola. Como Miyako havia reparado, ele realmente estava muito pálido e mantinha uma expressão bastante sombria no rosto.

"Você está bem?" Perguntou quando chegaram à plataforma B.

"Sim." Respondeu não muito animado.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você estava bem e então começou a ficar estranho do nada."

Ken desviou o olhar dos penetrantes olhos azuis e encarou o movimento na plataforma. Não havia muitas pessoas esse horário, a maioria eram idosos que voltavam das compras ou estudantes saídos do colégio. Sentiu que suas mãos estavam geladas e suadas e seu coração ora batia acelerado ora parecia quase parar. Ele não entendia porque desse desejo repentino de Miyako voltar a idolatrá-lo. Ele não gostava dela romanticamente, então não havia motivos para querer que ela gostasse dele desse jeito. Por mais inteligente e superdotado que fosse aqueles pensamentos não faziam nenhum sentido para ele.

"Não é nada, eu estou bem." Sorriu amarelo.

Takeru não pareceu convencido, mas não o forçou a falar. Os dois garotos permaneceram em silêncio, esperando o próximo metrô. Eram apenas cinco minutos, mas parecera durar uma eternidade para o garoto moreno. Milhões de pensamentos e imagens cruzavam sua mente e o deixavam ainda mais incomodado. Era apenas a Miyako de sempre, com sua admiração doentia de sempre. Não era a primeira vez que ele a ouvira falar de Izumi e infelizmente não seria a última, então por que dessa vez o incomodara? Por que ele tinha que ser só um pirralho do primeiro ano, enquanto Koushiro já estava na faculdade? Por que Inoue não podia simplesmente voltar a gostar dele? Por que fazia tanta questão que ela gostasse dele?

Finalmente, ele pôde avistar o metrô se aproximando da estação, balançando ruidosamente sobre os trilhos. Despediu-se de Takeru com um aceno de cabeça e caminhou em direção à linha amarela de segurança. Esperou o vagão parar, as portas se abrirem e os passageiros descerem. Então entrou no vagão e ficou parado diante da porta. Seus olhos cruzaram com o Takeru.

"Daisuke. Talvez ele esteja certo." Disse alto o suficiente para que o amigo pudesse ouvi-lo.

"Certo sobre o quê?" Perguntou o loiro sem entender. Mas as portas do vagão se fecharam e o trem começou a partir, em poucos segundos o veículo ganhou velocidade e deixou a estação.

Takeru ainda estava parado no mesmo local, tentando entender o que as palavras de Ichijouji significavam. Enquanto isso, dentro do vagão, o jovem dos cabelos negros havia se sentado. Em seu peito, o coração martelava ruidosamente. Se ele tivera coragem de proferir aquelas palavras era porque realmente Daisuke deveria estar certo. Mas se era assim, por que ele nunca percebera o que sentia?

* * *

[1] Desenvolvido pelo cientista da computação Edsger Dijkstra, é um algoritmo de busca que soluciona o problema do caminho mais curto dentro de um conjunto dirigido em tempo computacional.


	4. Chapter 4

Tema: Mãos

* * *

LUZES DE VERÃO

"Você está bem?" Miyako perguntou, encarando Ken que estava em pé ao lado dela.

"Sim, obrigado." Ele respondeu sem mal olhar para a moça.

Inoue Miyako não ficou satisfeita com a resposta, mas não podia obrigá-lo a responder. Fez uma careta e voltou a comer a espiga de milho que segurava.

Era verão e o centro de Odaiba sempre promovia um festival em comemoração à chegada da estação. Os digiescolhidos tinham combinado de irem juntos, mas para infelicidade de seus companheiros digitais, eles não poderiam comparecer em um evento público. Ichijouji ainda se lembrava da expressão nada satisfeita de Wormmon enquanto ele se despedia.

Na verdade, se pudesse o adolescente também não teria ido, mas Miyako foi tão insistente. Além disso, seu comportamento evasivo nos últimos dias estava começando a realmente preocupar os amigos. Então, mesmo não sendo fã desse tipo de evento, ele concordou em comparecer.

Havia várias barraquinhas e tantas pessoas que a rua principal não lembrava em nada o centro comercial que via diariamente. Havia lanternas de papel e bandeirolas expostas em toda extensão da rua, nos mais diversos formatos e cores. Havia música tradicional tocando em um palco no final da rua, que disputava com as vozes desafinadas das máquinas de karaokê ao ar livre. Era bonito, não podia negar, mas Ken não gostava de multidões. Sempre que passava por alguém, via com o canto dos olhos a pessoa virar a cabeça para encará-lo e cochichar com o vizinho se aquele não era o garoto gênio.

Miyako trajava um yukata amarelo com estampas de garças, calçava tamancos de madeira e o cabelo estava preso em um coque desajeitado. Depois de andarem pelos dois lados da rua, vendo todas as barraquinhas, experimentando os mais variados doces e se divertindo nas lojinhas de prenda, a jovem pediu arrego e foi se sentar na borda da fonte na praça do parque Odaiba. Quando ela finalmente se acomodou e removeu os tamancos, Ichijouji pôde ver os machucados por todo o pé e se surpreendeu que ela tivesse aguentado tanto tempo andando, enquanto o calçado lhe fazia bolhas enormes. Não entendia por que ela fizera questão de usar roupas tradicionais, enquanto eles usavam roupas comuns.

"Miyako-chan, isso está muito feio. Eu vou comprar uns band-aids para você." Se prontificou Hikari, que parecia ser a única que realmente tinha noção da dor que amiga sentia, já que ela também calçava tamancos de madeira.

"Eu vou com você." Ofereceu Daisuke.

"Isso não é necessário." A garota lançou lhe um olhar reprovador, mas que ele fingiu não entender.

"É perigoso você ir sozinha. Além disso, Takeru pode ficar fazendo companhia para a Miyako."

A moça dos cabelos violáceos revirou os olhos. Desde que chegaram, Daisuke procurava uma forma de ficar a sós com a Yagami. Não que fosse alguma novidade, ainda mais ali, onde havia dezenas de garotos que não paravam de olhar para ela. Diferente de Inoue, que parecia uma giganta desengonçada dentro de um quimono (cortesia de Daisuke), Hikari parecia uma daquelas pinturas de livros. Usava um yukata rosa com motivo floral. Andava graciosamente com os tamancos e nos cabelos trazia um prendedor de fazer inveja a qualquer gueixa. Ele passara a noite toda se oferecendo para comprar o que ela quisesse e se exibindo nas barracas de prenda, para receber aquele olhar entediado de 'somos apenas amigos'.

No final, Takeru concordou em ficar em companhia de Miyako, enquanto Hikari e Daisuke iriam até a farmácia buscar os curativos. Iori estava sentado à esquerda de Miyako, brincando com um pedaço de papel, a menina estava entretida com sua espiga de milho e Ken estava em pé, a sua direita, tentando se manter indiferente. Mas Takeru percebia que ocasionalmente, o adolescente desviava os olhos para a garota ao seu lado e o rosto todo se contorcia de um jeito engraçado.

"Você vai me dizer por que estava agindo estranho?" Ela se fez ouvir em meio ao barulho, mas não olhou para ele, matinha os olhos na espiga, como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do lugar.

Ken engoliu em seco e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

"Eu estava preocupado com a história das notas."

"Ainda com isso?" Ela o encarou surpresa. O bullying sofrido por causa das notas acontecera fazia mais de um mês. Finalmente seus olhos se encontraram e ela pôde analisar suas feições. "Mentiroso." Miyako o conhecia muito bem, sabia que ele nunca mentia e quando o fazia, era péssimo.

O adolescente sentiu-se horrível, detestava mentir, mas não podia simplesmente dizer a verdade, principalmente para ela. Não tinha certeza do que sentia e nem sabia como ela reagiria. Ele esperava que tudo passasse logo já que seus sentimentos não eram correspondidos.

"Eu vou comprar uns doces para o Patamon, quer ir comigo, Ken?" Takeru perguntou. Embora não fosse seu plano separar o grupo, tirar Ichijouji dali, mesmo que temporariamente lhe parecia uma ótima ideia. Desde o dia do metrô nenhum deles tocara mais no assunto, mas o irmão de Yamato suspeitava o que estava acontecendo, sabia que não podia fazer muito para ajudar, mas enquanto Ken não tomasse uma iniciativa, seria melhor evitar possíveis conflitos. Pediu que Hida fizesse companhia a menina e arrastou o ex-Kaiser antes mesmo que ele pudesse responder.

O garoto dos cabelos negros ficou esperando o loiro indagar sobre seu comportamento estranho, mas nenhuma pergunta veio. Tudo que Takaishi comentou foi sobre os doces que levaria para Patamon e que seria uma boa ideia levar doces para os Digimon de Iori e Miyako também. Os dois pararam em quase todas as barraquinhas, provaram vários tipos de doce e avaliaram quais seriam os mais saborosos para seus parceiros. Ken estava em duvida sobre levar ou não manju[1] para Wormmon, quando percebeu que Takeru não estava mais ao seu lado. Olhou para os lados e espiou a barraquinha vizinha, mas o garoto não se encontrava em local algum.

Saiu para o meio da multidão, tentando encontrar o amigo, mas percebeu que seria um esforço inútil, pensou em ligar, mas ele não conseguiria falar ao telefone no meio de todas aquelas pessoas. O melhor seria voltar para a fonte e esperá-lo lá, provavelmente, o loiro teria a mesma ideia. Começou a andar na direção que julgava a correta quando percebeu que não fazia ideia de onde estava. Em algum momento, eles deveriam ter saído da rua principal e agora Ken, no meio da multidão não tinha ideia de para que lado seguir.

Tentou diferenciar os rostos e ver se reconhecia alguém, mas as pessoas que passavam por ele tinham rostos sombrios e enigmáticos, como em filmes de terror. As pessoas pareciam gigantescas e ele sentia-se engolido pela terra. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Só os abriu quando parte do terror que tinha por multidões tinha passado. Então começou a estudar as fachadas dos prédios por trás das barracas e se orientar por ai. Caminhou por um tempo até finalmente atingir a rua principal. Agora ele só precisava localizar em que ponto se encontrava e traçar a melhor rota para chegar até a ponte.

Foi quando sentiu uma mão envolver a sua e puxá-lo bruscamente na direção leste. Ia gritar com o estranho quando reconheceu o yukata amarelo que se movia desengonçadamente em meio à multidão. Miyako tinha os dedos enrolados nos seus e andava muito rápido, praticamente acotovelando os transeuntes. Ele podia sentir o calor que emanava dela, contrastando com suas mãos que estavam muito frias.

Ele ouviu um zunido cruzando o céu e ergueu o rosto a tempo de ver um brilho colorido pintando a noite. A queima dos fogos de artificio era o evento mais esperado do festival e Ken lamentou estar exatamente no meio da multidão quando eles começaram. Miyako parecia ter apressado ainda mais o passo, e apertava sua mão ainda mais forte, certificando-se de que não o perderia no meio do tumulto. Andaram mais alguns metros quando ela sentiu um puxão, olhou para trás e percebeu que Ken tentava arrastá-la para outra direção. Quando abriu a boca para dizer que ele estava indo para o lado errado, seus olhos se encontraram e ela pode ver que ele pedia um voto de confiança silencioso.

Ken arrastou Inoue para fora da rua principal e se embrenhou atrás das barraquinhas. Ele reconheceu pelas fachadas um prédio que passava em frente diariamente, que possuía um tablado mais alto que o nível da rua. Dali eles poderiam ver os fogos, não seria nenhuma visão extraordinária, mas melhor do que teriam parados em meio à multidão.

As explosões eram grandes, bonitas e coloridas. Ken não se lembrava de ter visto nada tão emocionante. Agora ele entendia porque as pessoas gostavam tanto de festivais. Miyako parecia totalmente absorta no espetáculo e sorria infantilmente. Só quando os últimos fogos, em forma de coração e flor brilharam no céu, que Ichijouji percebeu que eles ainda estavam de mãos dadas. Os dedos longos e quentes da mulher envolvidos nos seus dedos finos e gelados. Ele tinha medo que ela pudesse sentir seu coração bater desesperadamente através das mãos, mas não queria quebrar o contato. Encarava o elo e pensava no que seria melhor fazer quando a voz dela se sobrepôs ao barulho das explosões.

"Você está bem?" Saiu mais estridente que o normal já que precisava gritar para ser ouvida. Ken encarou-a sem saber o que responder, não sabia se a pergunta era referente à situação estranha que havia se instaurado entre eles. "Takeru-kun me disse que vocês acabaram se perdendo. Então saímos para te procurar."

"Eu estou bem." Respondeu. "E seus pés?" Gritou de volta para ela.

Miyako levantou a ponta do yukata e mostrou o pé coberto de curativos.

"Eu vou ficar bem." Disse fazendo uma careta.

As mãos ainda estavam unidas e Ken pensava no que faria. Esperaria que ela as separasse? As separaria e pediria desculpas ou...

"Vocês vão ficar namorando aí até que horas?" A voz mal-humorada de Daisuke cruzou a algazarra da multidão.

Miyako se virou para encará-lo e institivamente separou as mãos. Fez uma careta para o amigo e começou a provocá-lo.

"Está com ciúmes por que você nem conseguiu chegar perto da Hikari?" Não demorou nem cinco segundos para que os dois travassem uma daquelas discussões típicas que se estenderia por horas. Em pouco tempo, Hikari, Takeru e Iori os encontraram e tentaram, sem muito sucesso, conter os ânimos dos guardiões da coragem e amor.

Takeru entregou os doces extras que havia comprado para Iori e Miyako, todos se despediram e foram para suas casas. Ichijouji foi para a estação esperar o metrô que o levaria até seu apartamento. Enquanto aguardava o embarque, o jovem encarou sua mão, agora solitária e pensou se um dia elas seriam aquecidas pelas mãos de Inoue novamente.

=8=

Wormmon podia ser gabar de ser quem melhor conhecia Ichijouji Ken. O Digimon inseto o conhecia há muito tempo, e mesmo durante a época do Digimon Kaiser, ele podia ver a gentileza que existia em seu coração. Ele sabia muito bem como o garoto tinha receio de se envolver com os outros, com medo de perdê-los e sabia como ele temia as trevas que por muito tempo o dominaram. Sabia quando o garoto estava triste, alegre ou determinado, mas não sabia dizer o que se passava na cabeça do companheiro nos últimos dias.

Tudo começou quando o adolescente chegou certa tarde em casa extremamente pálido, como se tivesse visto um fantasma. Apesar das inúmeras perguntas do Digimon, Ken confirmou que estava tudo ótimo e passou o resto do dia jogado na cama, encarando o teto com uma expressão enigmática no rosto. Depois disso, passou a encarar a mão de tempos em tempos e estampar um sorriso bobo no rosto.

"Ken-chan, você está bem?" A voz estridente do Digimon ecoou pelo quarto, atrapalhando os estudos do adolescente.

"Claro que sim, Wormmon. Por que pergunta?"

"É que você tem sorrido muito ultimamente." O Digimon se aproximou deslizando pela mesa.

"Ué, e sorrir não é bom?" Perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"Sim, claro que é. Mas eu não sei por que Ken-chan anda tão sorridente." Falou com simplicidade.

O jovem entendeu onde seu parceiro queria chegar, mas não se sentia nenhum pouco confortável em dizer que os sorrisos estavam ligados a Inoue. Ele mesmo não tinha muita certeza do que sentia pela garota e mesmo que tivesse, sabia que seus sentimentos não seriam correspondidos. Ela havia gostado dele sim, mas no passado. Agora, ela não o via além de um amigo e por isso seria frustrante expor seus sentimentos por ai, seria ruim para ele e seria ruim para ela também.

Além disso, se contasse a Wormmon, com certeza, ele iria se intrometer. Fosse para incentivá-lo no romance ou cortar seu barato, afinal era extremamente ciumento, então contar a ele não parecia uma boa ideia.

Mas não podia negar que desde o dia do festival, estava realmente muito sorridente. Sabia que ter pegado na mão da menina não significara nada para ela, mas fora o contato mais íntimo que já tiveram. Ele já havia segurado na mão dela algumas outras vezes, mas sempre fora no meio de alguma batalha, essa era a primeira vez que seus dedos se uniam sem nenhuma questão de vida ou morte como pano de fundo e era a primeira vez que ele segurava sua mão sabendo que talvez gostasse dela mais do que como amiga.

Wormmon não era único a perceber os misteriosos sorrisos do moreno, os pais do garoto haviam notado como do nada, suas feições se transformavam estampando um sorriso doce e jovial, mas como pais de um adolescente, eles sabiam muito bem que não adiantaria nada perguntar o motivo de tanta alegria. Mas Wormmon não conseguia entender e a curiosidade o consumia.

"Então, Ken-chan, por que anda tão sorridente?"

E sem perceber que estava sorrindo de novo, o garoto respondeu:

"Eu realmente não sei."

* * *

[1] Doce típico japonês que consiste de um bolinho recheado com ankou (pasta de feijão vermelho).

Reviews são sempre bem-vindas!


	5. Chapter 5

Depois de um bom tempo sumida, eu volto com capítulos! Podem comemorar.

Tema: Telefone

Boa leitura!

* * *

O QUE SUAS MENSAGENS DIZEM

Ichijouji Ken estava terrivelmente entediado. A aula de matemática transcorria naquele ritmo chato e mole, que não consegue prender a atenção dos alunos. Era a última aula antes do almoço e o adolescente podia ver colegas cochilando sobre os livros, cochichando sobre algum programa de TV do dia anterior, lendo uma revista. Absolutamente fazendo tudo, menos prestando atenção à aula.

Era proibido manter celulares ligados durante as aulas, mas Ken sempre o mantinha no silencioso, enfiado dentro do estojo. Espiou o aparelho, consultando as horas. Seu dispositivo marcava exatamente o mesmo horário que o grande relógio de ponteiro que ficava sobre a lousa, mas por algum motivo, ele sempre sentia que os minutos passavam mais rápidos no seu aparelho do que no relógio da escola.

O professor de matemática, embora dominasse o assunto, não tinha didática alguma para passar o conhecimento. Ele passava o tempo todo falando no mesmo tom de voz mole e desinteressado, de costas para a sala, rabiscando contas e gráficos no quadro negro. Ken tentava acompanhar, mas o assunto era realmente maçante, com certeza ele aprenderia mais se apenas lesse o livro. Estava se deixando dominar pelo sono e quase aderindo a um cochilo quando o visor do seu celular se iluminou.

Um envelope de carta rodopiou na tela e parou esperando ser aberto. O garoto dos cabelos negros não pretendia ler a mensagem recebida, mas estava tão entediado que achou que não faria mal perder alguns segundos com a tal mensagem. Espiou dos lados para ver se ninguém estava prestando atenção nele e tocou na tela, dentro do estojo. O envelope deu outro rodopio e se abriu.

"Estou morrendo de tédio. Miyako."

O garoto sorriu ao ver a mensagem da amiga. Geralmente, Miyako lhe mandava dezenas de mensagens na semana, seja para reclamar das aulas ou para promover algum encontro entre digiescolhidos e seus parceiros digitais, seja porque ela gostava muito de mandar mensagens. Ken já não se lembrava mais de quantas mensagens da menina entupiam sua caixa de entrada, mas com certeza, eram muitas. Desde que se tornaram aliados, a garota constantemente lhe mandava mensagens, e para sua surpresa, se deu conta de nunca apagara nenhuma delas, embora não respondesse nem a metade.

Ia voltar sua atenção à aula, quando o visor do celular se iluminou novamente, anunciando uma nova mensagem. "Quem se importa com literatura?" Acompanhada de uma carinha chateada e assinada. Sorriu novamente e pensou em ignorar a mensagem, mas a carinha chateada estava lá o encarando e pedindo por atenção.

Ken raramente respondia as mensagens que Inoue lhe mandava, principalmente no período das aulas. Mas ele também estava entediado e achou que não faria nenhum mal responder à amiga. Encarou os colegas para se certificar que ninguém estava prestando atenção no que fazia, enfiou a mão dentro do estojo e começou a digitar. Em poucos segundo mandou um "Em breve sairemos para o almoço" como resposta e esperou que aquilo desse um pouco de animo a moça de óculos.

"Almoço \o/" Veio a resposta alguns segundos depois, acompanhada de mais uma mensagens. "Mas eu só trouxe alguns biscoitos. E não tenho dinheiro para comprar nada de gostoso na cantina " A segunda mensagem veio com vários caracteres errados e Ken demorou um pouco para entendê-la. Provavelmente ela tinha escrito rápido para não ser pega pelo professor.

Miyako estava sempre com fome. Era o tipo de garota que comia horrores e nunca engordava. Quantas vezes Ken não assistira ela se digladiar com Daisuke por causa do último rolinho primavera. Além disso, ele entendia a tristeza da garota, enquanto quase todos traziam obentos preparados pelas mães para o almoço, geralmente Miyako trazia algum doce ou refeição industrializada roubada da conveniência dos pais. Sua mãe sempre estava muito ocupada ajudando o pai na loja e a própria garota não possuía habilidades tão admiráveis na cozinha.

"Quer trocar?" Enviou. Era comum que os adolescentes trocassem suas refeições entre si, então ele acreditou que não haveria problema sugerir isso e proporcionar a amiga uma refeição mais saudável.

"Mas você ficará com fome" a resposta veio alguns segundos depois. Ken não estava realmente surpreso com aquela reação, mesmo que ela realmente desejasse seu lanche, seria educada de mais para pedir. "Está tudo bem. Vamos trocar " Mandou de volta, tentando convence-la.

A resposta demorou e quando veio não era bem o adolescente esperava. "Quem é você e o que fez com o Ken-kun? Respondendo minhas mensagens e até mandando smile." Apesar disso, ele não pode deixar de sorrir. Era verdade que raramente respondia as mensagens da menina e muito menos que utilizava desses artifícios para deixar os textos engraçadinhos. Mas as coisas andavam diferentes em sua mente e principalmente em seu coração, e não lhe custava nada tentar ser mais sociável com a menina que gostava.

"Te espero no intervalo." Mandou, tentando desviar o assunto da mensagem anterior, afinal não saberia como explicar o motivo da sua recente mudança. Mas uma confirmação de Miyako nunca veio. Ken passou o resto da aula olhando ansiosamente para o celular, mas a tela não avisou nenhuma nova mensagem. Será que ela tinha ficado chateada por ele desviar do assunto? O jeito seria esperar até o horário do almoço e conversar com ela apropriadamente.

O sinal tocou, ele guardou suas coisas, pegou seu obento e partiu para o almoço embaixo da árvore no pátio como fazia todos os dias. Procurou a menina com os olhos em meio aos outros alunos que circulavam por ali, mas não a encontrou, até avistou a amiga com quem Inoue almoçava frequentemente, mas esta estava com outras garotas e não se sentiu seguro o suficiente para ir até lá e perguntar onde estava a moça dos cabelos de lavanda.

Quando o intervalo já se aproximava do final, ouviu o estômago reclamar e acabou comendo seu almoço, enquanto mentalmente pedia desculpas à amiga. Teve que comer rápido e suportar os olhares incompreensíveis que Daisuke e Takeru trocavam.

O sinal tocou, eles voltaram para a sala e assistiram as aulas da tarde que pareciam transcorrer ainda mais devagar agora que os alunos eram abatidos por aquele sono pós-almoço. Finalmente, o sinal que marcava o final das aulas tocou, Ichijouji arrumou suas coisas e foi até a sala onde Daisuke, Takeru e Hikari estudavam. Chegou lá apenas para ver Daisuke com a maior carranca enquanto arrumava seus pertences, pois os digiescolhidos da esperança e luz seriam parceiros na organização da sala, o que o deixava morto de ciúmes.

"Ichijouji-kun?" Inoue estava parada ao lado dele, diante da porta do 1-A. A mochila pendurada nas costas e um papel enrolado em forma de canudo nas mãos.

"Miyako-san! Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você não respondeu mais as mensagens ou apareceu durante o almoço..." Questionou o adolescente, receoso da resposta.

"Na verdade aconteceu." Então estendeu a ele o papel que carregava nas mãos, desenrolando o canudo. Era uma advertência por ter sido pega pelo professor usando o celular durante a aula. "Acabei indo para na diretoria e fique presa lá o intervalo todo, mas pelo menos foi só uma advertência." Então era por isso que a garota não respondera a mensagem nem aparecera no almoço. Era certa maldade de seu coração por não se preocupar com a advertência, mas não pôde negar que estava aliviado pelo motivo não ser ela estar chateada com ele de alguma forma. "E quanto ao meu almoço?"

"Almoço?" Perguntou sem entender.

"O que iriamos trocar." Informou enquanto tirava o pacote de biscoitos de dentro da mochila e entregava ao adolescente.

Ichijouji não sabia exatamente como reagir, então ela ficara sem comer nada até agora? Mas no final ele tinha comido o conteúdo do seu obento, e mesmo que não tivesse feito, provavelmente àquela hora a comida já não estaria tão gostosa.

"Eh... Bem... É que..." O garoto começou a gaguejar, sem saber exatamente o que responder.

"Tudo bem." Ela sorriu. "Você pode me preparar um obento especial para amanhã." E deu uma piscadela marota.

"Mas não são as namoradas que preparam as refeições dos garotos?" Motomiya interrompeu, aparecendo na porta. Ken sentiu o rosto corar e quando finalmente abriu a boca para responder, Inoue o interrompeu.

"Que eu sabia a conversa não é com você."

"Se bem que se o Ken comesse sua comida, capaz de ser internado por intoxicação alimentar." Provocou o ruivo.

"Como é?" A voz da menina saiu alta e indignada. E não demorou muito até que os dois se envolvessem em mais uma das discussões sem sentido que se estendia por horas e atraia a atenção dos outros alunos.

Enquanto assistia a discussão entre os dois, Ken pensava em como pediria a sua mãe que preparasse uma marmita extra para o dia seguinte. Mas, com certeza, ele traria uma refeição deliciosa para a amiga.

* * *

Comentem, não doí nada e me ajuda a saber o que acham da história.


	6. Chapter 6

Leitores não sejam tímidos e comentem. Eu não mordo.

Este é o último capítulo da fase "happy people" a partir de semana que vem, a treta será plantada.

Tema: Estrelas

Boa leitura!

* * *

CÉU SEM ESTRELAS

Takaishi Takeru estendeu um grande mapa astronômico no chão entre eles, durante o horário de almoço. Apontou para um grupo de estrelas aqui e ali, apenas para concluir que segundo o que tinha visto na internet, Júpiter seria visível no céu na noite seguinte e seria ótimo se eles pudessem se reunir para ver o evento.

Motomiya Daisuke não tinha o menor interesse em astronomia e tudo o que via no papel, era um fundo preto completado por um aglomerado de pontos brancos. Não fazia a menor ideia do que o loiro falava, nem qual daqueles pontinhos seria Júpiter. Seu discurso de que aquilo seria uma tremenda chatice só mudou quando o caçula dos Ishida disse que Hikari provavelmente ficaria maravilhada em ver o planeta. E com isso havia outra coisa que Daisuke não entendia.

"Por que a Miyako está almoçando com a gente?" E fez uma careta de desgosto.

"Eu simplesmente não posso ter vontade de comer com meus amigos?" Retrucou enquanto mordia um onigiri[1].

Além do trio habitual, Inoue Miyako e sua colega de classe dividiam a sombra da árvore com os garotos. Para a colega de Miyako aquilo não poderia ser mais estranho. Enquanto as garotas da sua idade disputavam a atenção dos terceiranistas, elas almoçavam com os pirralhos do primeiro ano.

Era ainda mais estranho porque a amiga devorava um obento[2] oferecido pelo garoto dos cabelos escuros. Passara a vida inteira vendo em mangás e doramas que eram as garotas que preparavam as refeições dos namorados. Mas fora o adolescente que chegou sem jeito e ofereceu o obento para Miyako.

Ken sentia-se ligeiramente constrangido com aquela situação. Ele havia prometido a jovem de óculos um obento depois de toda a confusão com o celular e advertência, mas não tivera coragem de pedir a mãe um segundo obento. No final apenas ofereceu o seu para a jovem e pretendia passar o intervalo sem lanchar, mas Miyako percebeu sua ação e acabou o obrigando a dividir a refeição com ela.

"Parece que vocês estão namorando..." Provocou Daisuke, unicamente para ver Inoue ficar furiosa e Ken corar como uma pimenta.

"Amigos também podem preparar obentos uns para os outros." Retorquiu a menina, ocupada demais com a refeição.

"Ah é? Então por que você nunca fez um obento para mim?" Questionou o ruivo.

"Daisuke me poupe, como se eu fosse fazer algo para você. Deveria se sentir agradecido por eu trazer uns lanches da loja dos meus pais de vez em quando." Concluiu enquanto rasgava um pedaço de nori[3] com os dentes.

Ken achou que aquilo viraria mais uma infinita discussão, mas ficou surpreso quando Motomiya deu um muxoxo e voltou sua atenção ao que Takeru dizia. Embora ele tivesse dado uma pequena trégua para absorver algum conhecimento para se gabar para Hikari no dia seguinte, Ken sabia que o amigo não esqueceria aquela história do obento tão cedo.

"Eu acho que será divertido." Miyako constatou, qualquer coisa que reunisse seus amigos era sempre divertido.

"Então, vou avisar a Hikari-chan e combinar tudo para amanhã." Completou o loiro satisfeito.

=8=

Estava uma noite agradável apesar do vento gelado que soprava do leste e fustigava os adolescentes na cobertura do prédio onde Miyako, Takeru e Iori moravam. De acordo com os cálculos do loiro, aquele não seria o melhor local para apreciar o espetáculo, mas seria o único onde poderiam ir sem a companhia de um adulto.

Takeru encarava o céu coberto de nuvens com um olhar desanimado, as mãos nervosamente amassando o mapa astronômico enquanto desejava que o vento levasse-as embora. Patamon estava aninhado sobre seus cabelos tentando animá-lo, afinal para o monstrinho alado era só um punhado de pontinhos brilhantes no céu.

Ken estava ao lado do adolescente, embora não fosse fã de astronomia e soubesse que a reunião era só uma desculpa para que eles pudessem se unir em companhia dos Digimon, gostaria de poder ver Júpiter. Seus olhos desviaram do céu encoberto para o semblante triste do amigo e depois para o restante do grupo, que parecia bastante animado experimentando os doces que Miyako trouxera da loja da família. Até Wormmon que sempre vivia tão colado consigo estava ao lado de V-mon e Hawkmon se esbaldando nas guloseimas. Daisuke tinha desistido de conseguir atenção da Yagami e gastava seu tempo comendo doces e interagindo com Iori e Armadillomon. Hikari parecia ter se enturmado bem com Aya, menina com quem Miyako passava os intervalos e que acabou vindo junto com a amiga.

Na visão de Aya, Hikari era muito mais madura do que sua colega de sala, conseguia estabelecer conversas educadas e até mesmo esnobar o garoto ruivo sem ser grosseira e discutir como uma criancinha. Miyako estava sentada ao lado delas, mas não participava da conversa, estava entretida mexendo no tablet. Ken estranhou não vê-la tagarelando como sempre. O semblante estava sério, concentrado, mas um sorriso bobo se desenhava nos lábios. O adolescente tentava imaginar o que ela estava fazendo, será que conversava com alguém através de alguma rede social? Pela expressão só poderia ser com Izumi. Sentiu um incômodo no estômago e desviou a atenção novamente para o céu. Não precisava estragar o momento ao lado dos amigos pensando se existia algo entre a moça dos cabelos violáceos e o veterano geek.

"Acho que realmente não vamos ver nada hoje." Murmurou Takeru desanimado. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e se reuniu com o resto do grupo sentando ao lado de Daisuke. O moreno acompanhou com o olhar o loiro se afastar, Patamon saltar de sua cabeça e escolher um doce entre tantos ali. Deu um suspiro triste, Ken e Takeru não eram amigos íntimos, mas ele gostaria de fazer algo para levantar o ânimo do outro. Mas nada do que dissesse seria bom o bastante, e não tinha nenhum poder especial para poder afastar as pesadas nuvens.

Voltou a encarar o céu, desejando que a força do vento levasse as nuvens para longe, mas o máximo que acontecia era o vento agitar seus cabelos de forma desgovernada. Deixou sua mente vagar pela escuridão do céu, mas percebeu que seus olhos acabavam desviando para o mesmo ponto. Miyako ainda estava concentrada no tablet, agora com uma expressão totalmente indecifrável, a língua ligeiramente para fora. Vez ou outra desviava os olhos para o céu, em seguida para Takeru e por último para os Digimon, então sorria discretamente e voltava àquela expressão enigmática.

De onde estava Ken só podia imaginar o que Miyako estava fazendo. Uma parte sua queria parar ao lado dela, e espiar o conteúdo do tablet como quem não quer nada, mas outro lado seu morria de medo de pegar alguma conversa entre a menina e o veterano. Não importava se fosse um papo romântico, cheio de coraçõezinhos, algo indecente que ele coraria só de imaginar ou algo normal, como conversarem sobre um novo sistema computacional, isso o desagradaria do mesmo jeito.

O adolescente só percebeu que a encarava com tanto afinco quando ela se virou para ele e sorriu. Ele sentiu o rosto se aquecer e desviou o olhar para o céu. Rezava para que ninguém tivesse percebido ou seria motivo de chacotas de Daisuke por um longo tempo, que só não era pior do que o longo interrogatório que Wormmon faria, cheio de desconfiança e ciúme. Sim, o pequeno inseto dava uma nova proporção a palavra ciúme.

Ainda encarava o céu, quando a jovem se colocou ao seu lado, ainda com o tablet nas mãos.

"Aparentemente não é só o Takeru que queria ver o céu." Falou melodiosamente, espiando-o através dos óculos. Ken a encarou sem entender. Ela então desviou o olhar para o céu, e ele a seguiu. "Você passou a noite toda fitando as nuvens esperando que elas se desmaterializassem com o olhar."

O menino sentiu o rosto corar e fechou a cara instintivamente. Ele realmente queria poder ver Júpiter, mas parte de sua distração estava em manter sua mente afastada da menina dos cabelos lavanda e do que tanto mexia no tablet.

"Na verdade eu..." Mas a menina não o deixou terminar, enfiou o tablet no rosto do menino, quase colado ao nariz. Ele precisou afastar o dispositivo com as mãos para enxergar o que se passava na tela. Em um fundo totalmente negro, com alguns pontinhos brancos salpicados, uma grande estrela esverdeada se destacava. Era Jupiter. Não dava para ver o planeta propriamente dito, mas não deixava de ser algo bonito de se admirar.

"Eu estava pesquisando algum site legal que estivesse transmitindo o evento para que pudéssemos ver." Sorriu. "O da NASA seria o melhor, mas o vídeo é muito pesado e o sinal wi-fi não está legal. Então achei esse outro site. Bonito, não?"

Então era isso o que ela fazia com tanto empenho. Ken não pode deixar de sorrir e sentir-se aliviado. Miyako era o tipo que sempre se preocupava com os amigos e tentava fazer seu melhor. Era óbvio que ela estava tão preocupada com a infelicidade do loiro quanto ele, mas ao invés de se prender a desejos inúteis, Miyako era prática e arranjou uma solução. Não era tão fantástico quanto ver ao vivo, mas ainda assim eles poderiam ver o espetáculo celeste.

"Acha que Takeru vai gostar?" Perguntou receosa.

"Claro que sim." Respondeu sem perceber que dera seu sorriso mais brilhante.

Miyako corou levemente e sorriu de volta. Com um aceno de cabeça abandonou Ichijouji e foi até Takeru. Cutucou o garoto no ombro e mostrou as imagens no tablet. Imediatamente o rosto carrancudo se abriu em um largo sorriso e os olhos brilharam animadamente. Logo, todos, humanos e Digimon, se apertavam diante da pequena tela para ver o que as nuvens encobriam.

Ken não pôde deixar de notar como Miyako ficava incrivelmente bonita quando ajudava alguém. Seu sorriso se abria de forma espontânea, as bochechas ficavam cheias e os olhos ganhavam um brilho único. Percebeu que a estava encarando muito e desviou os olhos para o sapato. Ele não conseguia tirá-la de seus pensamentos, e ao notar como o coração batia acelerado, se deu conta que não era apenas sua mente que ela dominava. Isso o incomodava ao mesmo tempo em que o deixava totalmente relaxado. Ele não tinha certeza do que sentia pela garota, mas sabia que isso o estava consumindo.

* * *

[1] Bolinho de arroz, geralmente em formato triangular.

[2] Também conhecido apenas como bento é uma martita bastante comum no Japão, onde a população leva seu almoço para escola ou trabalho.

[3] Alga usada na culinária japonesa, geralmente para enrolar o sushi.


End file.
